1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an X-ray system ceiling support with a decouplable tomogram drive, of the type having a transverse carriage suspended at a longitudinal ceiling running rail moved so as to be displaceable along the longitudinal ceiling running rail together with the tomogram drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During operation of an X-ray apparatus having such a ceiling support (from which a component, such as an x-ray source or an X-ray source/detector combination, is suspended), there is the necessity of being able to manually undertake an optimally easy displacement of the ceiling support (and the component suspended therefrom) during normal operation. For operation in a mode for producing a tomogram, a tomogram drive with a toothed belt solution is known wherein the transverse carriage is driven with two toothed belts that proceed parallel to each other. Given manual displacement of the support, the motor is separated (decoupled) from the toothed belt drive train by a magnetic clutch, so that the support can be moved. A disadvantage of this known system is that since the belt remains engaged with the carriage, the manual displacement forces are increased by the required belt tension, and the image quality of the tomograms is negatively influenced by stretching of the toothed belt which occurs during manual displacement, which makes driving via the belt less precise in the tomogram mode.